Sekibayashi Jun
- Anime= - Manga= - Omega= }} |jname = 関林 ジュン (せきばやし ジュン) |rname = Sekibayashi Jun |epithet = Hell's Angel |status = Alive |age = 38 (Kengan Ashura)Sekibayashi Jun's profile 40 (Kengan Omega) |height = 196cmChapter 75 |weight = 141kg |birthday = January 15th |gender = Male |affiliations = Super Japan Pro Wrestling Gandai |relatives = |wins = 58''57 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch75) 1 win during the tournament against Kiozan Takeru(Ch81)'' |losses = 2''1 loss prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch75) 1 loss during the tournament after defeat to Muteba Gizenga(Ch146)'' |assets = ¥555,111,250,000 |manga debut = Chapter 7 |omega debut = Chapter 10 |anime debut = Episode 2 |seiyuu = Inada Tetsu (anime-Japanese) Toru Inada (drama CD-Japanese) Jake Green (anime-English)}} Sekibayashi Jun (関林 ジュン, Sekibayashi Jun; "Jun Sekibayashi"), also known as "Hell's Angel" (獄天使, Goku Tenshi), is a famous Super Japan Pro Wrestler as well as an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He represented Gandai in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Sekibayashi is a monster of a man with an dense heavy-set musculature befitting his power as a professional wrestler. He has broad facial features, cauliflower ears, usually sets his hair into cornrows, he has determined eyes and a distinguishing tattoo around his left eye. Personality Jun is a proud professional wrestler who takes his occupation very seriously, maintaining that as a wrestler it is his responsibility to tank any and all damage that comes his way. To that end, he fights with entertaining the audience as his first goal and defeating his opponent the second. While in battle mode, Sekibayashi always maintains Kayfabe. History A brat who had never lost a fight, Sekibayashi joined Super Japan Pro Wrestling at the age of 15 after picking a fight with its chairman, Babadozan Hiroshi, and being beaten to within an inch of his life. That was when his personal hell began, as he was forced to undergo an incredibly strenuous training regimen daily as well as eating large amounts of food. Six months after beginning his training, Babadozan invited him out for dinner and endowed upon Sekibayashi his wrestling name: "Hell's Angel" Sekibayashi Jun. Five days later, Babadozan Hiroshi was killed by a knife-wielding thug but Sekibayashi adhered to the chairman's words and continued to train, even on the day of Babadozan's funeral. The pro wrestler known as "Hell's Angel" Sekibayashi Jun was born a year later.Chapter 76 Sekibayashi was present at the Rokushin Kaikan Tournament, as the second to Kurachi Karugo, who had taken over as his mentor after Babadozan's death. After seeing Kurachi's loss in the third round to Ikeuchi Mentaro, Sekibayashi asked him why he didn't block any of his attacks. Kurachi then told him that to be a wrestler meant to believe in wrestling. This lesson left a deep impression on Sekibayashi, and influenced the way he fought thereafter.Chapter 79 Three years ago, Sekibayashi's wrestling character "Hell's Angel" summoned a callous and brutal deathmatch wrestler from hell known as "Hell's Deva" Marvellous Seki. While he only had a year-long career, Marvellous Seki fought in extreme deathmatches one after the other and brought terror to the ring. Marvellous Seki eventually returned to hell after his legendary "Thousand Fluorescent Lamps Deathmatch" against the "God of Pro Wrestling" Karuchi Karugo. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Sekibayashi makes his first appearance when Gandai were set to face the Nogi Group in a Kengan match. Facing Tokita Ohma, he warned his opponent that he would be his first true challenge. With the fight getting underway, Sekibayashi quickly took the upper hand, overwhelming Ohma with his incredible durability and raw power. When it seemed like the fight was all but won, Ohma suddenly assumed a strange form and turned the tables on Sekibayashi. With the two charging at each other, Ohma struck a decisive blow, defeating Sekibayashi. With Katahara Metsudo suddenly arriving, Sekibayashi returned to his feet, seemingly undamaged from the fight and acknowledged that Ohma was a strong fighter upon Katahara's mentioning. Seeing that the Fang of Metsudo was not around, Sekibayashi looked disappointed. Some months later, Sekibayashi was seen boarding the S.S. Kengan. On board, he noted with Imai Cosmo that many powerful public fighters and underworld assassins and mercenaries were present. He later enjoyed a drinking session with Karo Yoshinari. Upon arriving at Ganryu Island, Sekibayashi eased into the island's atmosphere. On the day of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, representing Gandai, Sekibayashi was faced against Kiozan Takeru in the first round. Just before he entered the arena, he encountered a downtrodden Kono Haruo and urged the youngster to stick around and watch the fight. Entering the arena wearing a particular hairstyle that enraged Kiozan, the latter struck before the referee even had a chance to begin the fight. With that, their battle kicked off in earnest, with Sekibayashi taking the hardest hits of his life but refusing to go down. Eventually tanking Kiozan's strongest technique, Sekibayashi proved victorious after knocking his opponent out with a powerbomb. After the fight, suffering from the damage he had taken, he was approached by Haruo who asked if he could change too. Sekibayashi grinned and told him he could, subsequently taking Haruo as his student. On the third day of the tournament, when Haruo brought him his makeup before his fight, he told his new student he would show him what pro wrestling is about. With Gandai announcing a substitution, Sekibayashi entered the arena in his Marvellous Seki persona. Fighting against Muteba Gizenga in the second round, Sekibayashi put up a strong opposition before being suddenly felled by Muteba's Heart Jab. Returning to his feet and somehow continuing to fight even though he was clearly past fighting, Muteba ended the fight a là pro wrestling in Sekibayashi's honour. Sekibayashi then watched the rest of the second round from the medical bay alongside Haruo and Hanafusa Hajime. During Hayami's "revolution", he, Haruo, Hanafusa, Inaba and Murobuchi helped to defend against the Guardians with Muteba later joining them. After the coup was suppressed, on the fifth day, Sekibayashi and most of the other knocked out tournament fighters watched the final day of the tournament unfold from a special area. After the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Sekibayashi officially took Haruo under his wing as the latter was officially drafted into Super Japan Pro Wrestling, with Sekibayashi training Haruo rigorously alongside Karuchi. Kengan Omega Being introduced to Narushima Koga by Kaneda, the three ate at the Super Japan Pro Wrestling gym. Afterwards, Sekibayashi challenged Koga to keep up with him while he did Hindu squats to which Koga confidently agreed; two hours later, Sekibayashi casually finished as Koga was left physically exhausted. With the rest of the pro wrestlers arriving, Sekibayashi posed Koga a test that would let him finish training under him: to defeat Jose Kanzaki in the ring. Sekibayashi then observed Jose tank everything Koga could throw at him before ending the spar because Jose couldn't keep time. At that, Koga agreed to train with the pro wrestlers. Some time later, when Yamashita Kazuo visited with Gaoh Ryuki in tow, Sekibayashi, Kurachi and Jose were left shocked when Ryuki bluntly told him his efforts were all for nothing. With Ryuki's words inciting Jose, Sekibayashi stepped in when the two began trading blows in the ring. Later, while the wrestlers ate in the evening, Sekibayashi wondered where Koga was with Jose replying he was still in the gym. That night, Sekibayashi looked on at Koga getting ready to train with Ryuki with a warm smile. Some days later, as the SJPW got ready to head on tour, Sekibayashi offered Koga to join them, even giving Koga a wrestling moniker (which Koga handily rejected). With Koga declining the offer, the wrestlers said their temporary goodbyes. Power & Abilities Sekibayashi Jun is an experienced professional wrestler, who uses a multitude of chokes, holds and slams. However his most impressive physical feature is that he can take an insane amount of physical punishment without losing any offensive power or attacking momentum. His pro wrestling experience and loyalty to maintain Kayfabe also makes him an expert at pressing his opponents mentally through his fighting talk and his actions. Sekibayashi is a "defence specialist" who has mastered the art of "destroying while defending", with a unique form of defending that turns his opponent's attack power against them by redirecting and disrupting their striking form and then turning it against them destructively; in this way, the stronger his opponent's attack, the more formidable his defense becomes.Chapter 80Chapter 81 While Sekibayashi is committed to never blocking or dodging an attack, there are a few attacks that he does avoid, such as attacks to the eyes or the groin.Chapter 144 In these cases, rather than a full dodge or block, he instead shifts himself slightly so that the attack hits somewhere less lethal; such as his cheeks, in the case of an eye-poke, Sekibayashi only moves his face up to let the opponent attack the cheek instead of his eye, doing it in such a way that his opponent usually thinks they've hit their mark. Marvellous Seki A gimmick that Sekibayashi played for about a year, '"Hell's Deva" Marvellous Seki''' ("地獄天" マーヴェラス・セキ, "Jigokuten" Māvuerasu Seki) is a persona supposedly summoned by Sekibayashi Jun from Hell, who brought terror to the Super Japan Pro Wrestling ring until Kurachi Karugo defeated him.Chapter 142 He is notably more brutal and unhinged than Sekibayashi, and specializes in death match wrestling. While playing this character, Seki appears much like normal, but wears thick white face paint with heavy eyeliner and lipstick, two black streaks streaming down his face through his eyes, and the characters and in black on his cheeks. Marvellous Seki's repertoire of moves expands on Sekibayashi's to include illegal moves, such as pokes to the ear canal, and flashy offensive techniques such as the Mongolian Chop. Sekibayashi's commitment to the gimmick is so great that he even had Gandai use their one substitution to replace "Sekibayashi Jun" with "Marvellous Seki" as their registered affiliated fighter. Technique(s) *'Argentine Backbreaker': Sekibayashi's renowned finisher, this move is merely a backbreaker with more lethality. *'Arm Whip': He first used this move early on in his fight against Tokita Ohma, smashing him down with enough force to shatter the concrete underneath.Chapter 14 He was later seen using it against Kiozan Takeru. *'Backhand Chop': Sekibayashi performs a powerful sideways chop, which he almost exclusively aims for his opponent's chest. His backhand chops are strong enough to make even the strongest wrestlers faint. *'German Suplex': In his heavily damaging variant of the technique, he adds a backwards leap while he is bridging backwards before smashing his opponent head-first into the ground.Chapter 16 *'Mongolian Chop': Marvellous Seki used this wrestling chop in the early stages of his fight with Muteba Gizenga. *'Powerbomb': Sekibayashi used this move to finally defeat Kiozan Takeru in their opening match. Notes & Trivia *Sekibayashi's birth name is "Sekibayashi Junpei" ( ). *He is surprisingly delicate and enjoys cooking for other people.4-koma: Delicate4-koma: 40-year Old Man *Gotch-style training is Sekibayashi's favourite form of physical training. *Sekibayashi, Sakura and Wakatsuki often hang out together. *When Sekibayashi first began wrestling, the hardest thing for him wasn't training or injuries, it was eating. He would train intensely from dawn to dusk with his only rest time being meal time and had to force himself to eat beyond his limits while nauseated from fatigue in order to build his body. *Daromeon admits that somehow he often forgets to draw the tattoo around Sekibayashi's left eye. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Athlete Category:Affiliated Fighter